Club Watanuki
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: After getting beaten up to the point of almost dying again, Yuko takes him in and becomes his legal guardian, forbidding Doumeki and Himawari from visiting him until they find the reason for his injuries themselves. When they do find out, what will they do and how will this change their friendship?


**Title: Club Watanuki**

 **Category: xxxHolic**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Summary: After getting beaten up to the point of almost dying again, Yuko takes him in and becomes his legal guardian, forbidding Doumeki and Himawari from visiting him until they find the reason for his injuries themselves. When they do find out, what will they do and how will this change their friendship?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic.**

 **~~ Story Begins ~~**

A young teen leaned against a wooden fence, his black hair sticking to his pale face that was streaked with red scratch marks, his blue eyes were usually behind glasses but his left eye was swollen shut and his glasses were broken in an alleyway near the Temple, his school jacket uniform was almost completely destroyed, his arms were covered in hand prints, bruises, and cuts while one hand was holding onto his right side that had bled through his white school uniform, his left leg was being dragged along the wet sidewalk, the cold rain pounding against the ground amplifying the pain the young teen was in.

He felt his eye closed as he kept trying to make it to the opening in the fence, a tall woman stood holing onto a yellow umbrella, her black hair was in pigtails, two yellow bands kept her hair up, a gold kimono that had silver linings and a silver sash hugged her body loosely, "Yuko?" the young teen asked before falling unconscious, the cold, the pain, and the amount of blood lose finally taking over the teen's tired body.

The lady grabbed him carefully, her red eyes betrayed remorse at not being able to be there for the teen, but they also held a slight bit off anger, even if she always knew who that anger and other people's anger was directed towards, she didn't know where hers was directed at this time. Was she mad at herself for not being there to save him? Was she mad at the teen's friends that they weren't there to save him, especially the one who lived in the Temple close by where he was attacked, or that they didn't tell their other classmates that they were hanging out with him on their own free will. Or was she mad at the young teen for believing that he deserved all of the beatings he took? She shook her head and brought the teen into her shop, the teen had fought back as much as he possibly could until they restrained him and the teen would want to make sure that his friends wouldn't blame themselves.

"Maru, Moro," Yuko said walking inside the shop.

A young girl with short pink hair wearing a white dress that matched her baby pink eyes ran towards Yuko, her eyes filled with worry at seeing the young teens state as she placed both of her hands in front of her chest, "The room is ready, Mistress. Will Watanuki be okay?"

Another girl with long blue hair in pigtails, her sky blue eyes gave matched the same expression that her twin sister had in her eyes, her long brown dress almost reached the floor but she placed her hands in front of her chest much like her sister, "The guest is in the room with Mokona Mistress. Will Watanuki be okay?"

"It's too soon to tell, we need to better identify his injuries," she said walking further into the shop. She entered the room that Watanuki often uses for when he spends the night. The twin girls opened the door to the room and a man with short silver hair, his big gray eyes widened behind his large round glasses, his red buttoned top shirt was tucked into black dress pants, "Yukito, I do appreciate you coming here on short notice."

"It's no problem," he said "It's the price I have to pay for my wish but I didn't think that it would be this bad. Please sit him down, Mokona and I will start treating his injuries."

The little black bunny that had long black ears that a little blue earring pierced onto one of his ears, a blue gem was adorned onto his forehead nodded his head as he stood next to Yukito's brown medical bag.

Yuko sat him down on the futon before leaving the room, the two girls looking up at her with worry in their eyes, "Girls, we have no choice but to wait."

"Mistress, surely we can do something to help?" they both asked at the same time.

"Watanuki would love some homemade get well cards from the two of you," she said patting their heads, "For now, get some sleep." She watched as they nodded and went to their room. She turned her head back to the door, "I'm going to be busy tomorrow."

The door opened and Yukito stepped out with Mokona on his head, he quietly shut the door behind him. He turned to look at Yuko, "If I can help than let me know, free of charge."

"What's the damage to Watanuki and I might have to take you up on that offer but I will pay you," Yuko responded crossing her arms.

"Not good," Mokona said.

"His left eye will be swollen shut tomorrow but by the next day it shall open, minor scratches on his face, his arms suffered more serious cuts while his right side has a deep stab wound, he also has a couple of broken ribs, his right shoulder is dislocated, and his left ankle is swollen but that's all. If he makes it through the night, than that's the biggest challenge. He will need constant supervision tonight to make sure that he's still breathing." Yukito responded.

"What are the doctor's orders than?" Yuko asked.

"I would suggest two months under constant supervision, preferably yours here at the shop. I don't know who did this to him or why but I do know your place would be the safest." He looked at the door before looking back at Yuko, "I'm guessing he goes to Private Cross Academy by the looks of his torn up uniform."

"Your husband works there, doesn't he?" Yuko said watching Yukito smile and nod his head, "I plan on keeping Watanuki away from there until they find out. It's what he wishes."

"I'll stop by tomorrow morning to see if you need help and I'll ask my husband to help you at the school to gather his books and homework. You'll need all the help you can get with that principal," Yukito said.

~~The Next Afternoon~~

"Doumeki!" a girl with black pig tails wearing a white shirt and long green skirt, her wide green eyes looked up at a stoic tall tanned teen, his beady black eyes looked at her, "Have you seen Watanuki today?" The tall teen shook his head as they walked out of the building of their school, "I wonder where he's at?"

Doumeki's eyes widened a little bit before going back to normal but his shoulders tensing up was a way of him sending a glare while the girl let out a surprise gasp at seeing Watanuki standing by the school's gate wearing a blue t-shirt with black pants, his left eye was covered by a white gauze, his right eye was looking up at the sky, his face had band-airs on it, his left shoulder was in a sling but both arms were wrapped in white bandages.

"Oi," he shouted.

"Watanuki!" the girl shouted as they ran towards him. Watanuki's eye opened in surprise and stared at them as he slowly limped his way around the school gate like he was trying to hide from them.

"I can ensure you that Watanuki will have all the assignments done and turned in when he returns if not earlier by me handing them in to Professor Kinomoto or handing them to their respectful teachers," Yuko's voice said from behind them. She walked in between Doumeki and the girl, her hair in a bun, her outfit constructed of a black choker with a little white butterfly pendent, an off the shoulder black shirt that had a white butterfly on the one sleeve, her black skirt was simple and stopped at her knees where white calf high boots with black laces that were laced all the way up, on her pale skin shoulder was a strap that belonged to her shopping bag which was currently filled with notebooks, textbooks, binders, and folders while the black bunny sat on top of it all. "Doumeki, Himawari," she said as she walked past them her eyes narrowing a little bit.

"Yuko?" Watanuki asked seeing all of the school supplies in the bag.

"Well, your principal is not the smartest person in the world, no wonder your school has many weird rules and activities that I can't even figure out. Even with Doctor Kinomoto's direct words about how serious your injuries are, he still wanted you to show up for classes. Let's go Watanuki, the next stop is get you a new pair of glasses. How lucky can you be that Yukito's eyesight is as bad as yours and he just so happened to have some extra contact lens for you to borrow?" Yuko said talking to Watanuki.

"You usually just say it's inevitability," Watanuki deadpanned as he followed Yuko who kept on walking. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Yuko, Watanuki, please wait!" Himawari said as they caught up.

Yuko and Watanuki stopped but while Yuko turned around to talk to them, Watanuki hid himself behind her, "What can we help you with?"

"What happened?" Doumeki asked looking at Watanuki not even paying attention to Yuko.

"Watanuki," Himawari said softly.

"We do not have time for chit-chat," Yuko said causing Himawari to look up at her in surprise, "Watanuki needs his rest and this bag is starting to hurt my delicate skin."

"I can take it," Yukito said smiling as he rounded the corner, "Besides I need to check up on Watanuki's injuries and I'm used to carrying heavy bags."

"Ah, yes, that's true," Yuko said handing the bag over, "I still need to food for tonight's supper. Thank you Yukito."

Watanuki tried to bow towards Yukito but let out a sharp intake of breath causing Yukito to look at the injured teen with concern and worry, "Let's get you to Yuko's shop."

"Wait!" Doumeki said making a move to go after them.

"It would be best if you leave Watanuki alone for a while," Yuko said.

"Why? He's badly injured!" Himawari shouted as tears formed in her eyes.

"Was it because of a mission?" Doumeki asked watching as Yukito was happily talking to Watanuki who was sneaking glances over his shoulders, his one eye showing hurt, betrayal, guilt, and sadness as he looked at Doumeki and Himawari.

"It's not because of spirits, ghosts, or demons," Yuko responded. "You will find the answers to your questions without my guidance but as of Watanuki's now legal guardian – after getting his previous guardians to sign over those rights – I am forbidding the two of you from seeing Watanuki." Yuko turned around and walked away.

As she walked away, she ignored the heated glare that Doumeki was sending her way along with the pleas of Himawari who just wanted some answers.

"Why does it feel like Yuko is blaming us?" Himawari asked.

"Don't know, but Watanuki isn't," Doumeki responded, his knuckles had turned white from restraining herself.

"I've been looking for the two of you," a voice said from behind them. They turned around to see one of their professors who had black hair, dark brown eyes, "I need the two of you to help me tomorrow before school. I suggest arriving here at 7:15 AM."

"Yes, Professor Kinomoto," Himawari replied.

"Do you know what happened to Watanuki?" Doumeki asked.

Professor Kinomoto folded his arms, "I do but I'm not allowed to tell you, especially since my husband is his current doctor."

"I really wished Yuko would've allowed us to speak to Watanuki, he seemed scared of us," Himawari said quietly.

Doumeki grunted in response already trying to figure out the fastest way to learn about what happened. It seemed like waiting outside of Yuko's shop would be a wasted effort so he would save that for a last resort.

~~Next Morning~~

"Morning Doumeki," Himawari tried to greet happily but failed, "I couldn't sleep last night."

Doumeki nodded as they walked inside of their school's building, there was already a couple of their fellow students there laughing. Some were friends of Himawari's that she hangs out with time to time, while others were some that Doumeki merely associated with.

"Watanuki actually survived that beating," one girl said laughing. "I'm surprised."

"I'm more surprised that he had the courage to come back here knowing there was a very high chance we could have ran into each other," a guy said cracking his knuckles.

"I overheard that Watanuki is suffering from broken ribs, maybe that would teach him from brainwashing Himawari and Doumeki into hanging out with him," a guy said laughing.

"How could you?" Himawari yelled causing them to look at them with shocked faces.

"Himawari, good morning," one of the girls said trying to act normal, "Allow us to explain please."

"He was doing something that kept you two from hanging around with us," another girl said, "Plus, he's always freaking out for no clear and logical explanation. He claims he sees spirits and all of that but he's been doing it for years and to get attention. He's got the two of you wrapped around his little finger."

"We were tired of it," one of the guys said shrugging, "So we took it into our own hands last night. Warned him not come near you two again."

"We did this for you Himawari," a girl said, "And for you Doumeki."

"Watanuki is a freak anyway," one guy said.

"We didn't ask for you for you to do that!" Himawari yelled, "No one was forcing me to do anything. Watanuki may act weird at times, but no matter how mean or rude someone is to them, he still treats them with respect! Watanuki has never intentionally hurt someone and didn't notice it! I hang out with all of most of the time and barely any time with Watanuki or Doumeki!"

"Himawari," a guy asked surprised at her outburst.

Doumeki stepped forward, his narrowing into a glare, "She's right. Watanuki doesn't treat me like I'm sort of superstar. So what if he's weird, he really hasn't had good human contact experiences when he was younger." He stepped closer to one of the guys who was on the archery team, "Watanuki also had to grow up faster than any of us did, but Watanuki has never truly asked to be the center of attention. Have fun telling the coach as to why I'm quitting the archery club until Watanuki returns."

Doumeki walked towards Professor Kinomoto's room, Himawari following closely behind, "No wonder Yuko seemed so protective of Watanuki," Himawari said. "That's the most emotion they've seen from you as well, it was scary."

"Don't care," he responded as they entered the classroom, "There's ore injuries than what we've seen."

"So, you two know what happened," Professor Kinomoto said, "What do you plan on doing now?"

"You had us come this early for that?" Himawari asked, "I don't know through. I'll just be more trouble, I can't even make him something," she clapped her hands together, "I have an idea!"

"What about you Doumeki?"

Doumeki looked at his teacher, "Visit him someway, somehow. Everyday after school, until late at night. Thank you for guiding us."

"He'll be gone for two months," Kinomoto said, "Now take these boxes to the principal's office."

Doumeki found himself standing outside the wooden fence but was looking at an unkempt land with tall grass and weeds. He blinked as Yuko stepped out of no where, her arms were crossed over her green kimono with purple flower designs while Mokona sat on her shoulder, "Doumeki, you've been standing her for ten minutes."

"I came here to see Watanuki," he replied.

"Didn't I forbid you from seeing him?"

"We found out today, I quit the archery club," Yuko stared at him. "I won't return until he returns."

"You can't see the shop can you?" Yuko asked. Doumeki narrowed his eyes, "I'll take that as a no. Well Mokona what do you think? Should we let him enter the shop?"

Mokona thought about it, "I think we should. It will be good for Watanuki as well."

"Very well," Yuko said. "It may look like nothing but for now, we will let you enter but I will warn you. When Watanuki is fully healed, you will not be able to see the shop again and all of your memories about the shop."

"As long as I can visit Watanuki," Doumeki responded.

"Come along than," she turned back around and walked past the severe disappearing. Doumeki followed and once he past the fence, he stared at the building that was now in front of him. "Don't worry about the technical s just come on."

They walked into the shop and entered the back porch where Watanuki was watching the twin girls play around. His left eye was no longer covered up but was still injured in a way of a black eye, his shoulder was still in a sling as he sat down but his legs were dangling over the side where his swollen ankle was resting in ice.

"Watanuki!" Yuko yelled.

"Give me a break Yuko," Watanuki complained slowly turning his head towards her, "I've already done all the – Doumeki! What are you doing here?"

"Yo," Doumeki said as he walked over, "You going to explain what happened?"

"Maru, Moro," Yuko said clapping her hands, "We are leaving so the two of you will be responsible for taking care of Watanuki!"

"Yes mistress," they said happily and than looked at each other, "It's time for us to make another card," they said happily." The ran inside leaving Doumeki and Watanuki alone.

"What do I need to explain?" Watanuki asked ignoring that Doumeki was still standing. "I understand that I'm just a third wheel. Apparently, I'm forcing you two to hang out with me so you shouldn't worry."

"No one was forcing me to do anything," Doumeki said. "You brought food which I eat and it is free."

"Dumb ass," Watanuki said lifting his feet up. "Your friends were just trying to look after you and Himawari, it's okay."

"No, it's not." Doumeki said sitting down, "Until you return, I'm no longer a part of the archery club. Himawari and I are just going to ignore them every time they try to talk to us."

"You guys didn't have to! It's my fault for not trying to - "

"Out of curiosity, where did they attack you at?" Watanuki remained silent, "Where?"

"Give a guy some time to relax," Watanuki said. "Broken ribs are not fun and next to your temple. The alleyway right there." Watanuki stood up, "Now, I better start working on some schoolwork and don't blame yourselves, okay? I know you didn't send them on me."

"Oi!"

"Thanks Doumeki," Watanuki said once he made sure that Doumeki couldn't see his face, "It means a lot to have an actual friend come visit me."

"I'll visit everyday," Doumeki responded, "I am one of the members of the all exclusive Club Watanuki."

"Club Watanuki?"

"Club Watanuki," Maru said coming outside.

"Club Watanuki," Moro said as they danced around Watanuki.

Doumeki stood up, "A club that Himawari created for you. So far Himawari and myself are the only members. Speaking of Himawari, she got those students suspended for five months."

"What? Why?" Watanuki asked.

"You really are a moron," Doumeki said walking into the shop smirking at hearing Watanuki yell at him about calling him a moron, "Oi, I want sushi rolls!"

"Are you kidding me? Fix them yourself, you big oaf! Can't you see I only have one working arm!" Watanuki yelled.

"Too loud," Doumeki said plugging his ears.

"Oh, I'll show you loud," Watanuki growled, "Just you wait."

~~End of Story~~

 **Read and review. I hope you all enjoy my story and again sorry for any characters acting out of their assigned roles.**


End file.
